


If Only Icarus Flew Lower

by Daydreamsalot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Like really slow, M/M, No Smut, Shadow Deserves Happiness, Slow Burn, and emotional open-ness, but his brain cell is bigger than sonic’s so he might eventually get help lmao, no beta we die like men, not rlly tho but it’s very confusing(at least for him anyways), shadow had Problems™️, shadow will learn to open up to other people, sonic deserves happines, sonic is kinda insecure, sorta - Freeform, srry not srry I make the rules here, the only kink I will entertain is that of emotional support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamsalot/pseuds/Daydreamsalot
Summary: Hubris is every great man's downfall. Icarus knew it, as fleeting as that knowledge seemed as he fell to his demise. Shadow knew it, as fleeting as that knowledge seemed as he fell towards the earth. Sonic knew it as he watched Shadow's descent in horror. The only objective question that can be asked is if that knowledge is enough proof for either of them—or if they will allow themselves to continue falling.a.k.a. Sonic and Shadow start feeling emotions but they are going to be too stubborn to listen to them.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	If Only Icarus Flew Lower

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I have finally gotten there I am writing a sonadow fanfic. I honestly am just impressed that I even started writing this. If I continue is another thing all on its own lmao

~

Sonic's life had always been crazy. From the moment his feet touched the floor, it was clear he would never have a normal life. Not that it seemed he had ever been built for such a thing, if his speed had any say in it. The moment he ran, felt the wind press against his body so intensely that he could feel his quills being flattened, only to realize that no—he wasn't being pushed by the wind—he was pushing. The wind itself couldn't truly press him down, in fact, it seemed to welcome him. So, he pushed and pushed and suddenly—he was free. As soon as he'd gotten a taste, he immediately knew he'd never fare well without it. He'd never felt dead but suddenly he was bursting with life. Like he was a mere plant, growing with dry soil and meager sunlight, only to be overwhelmed with generous helpings of both. He wasn't just growing anymore, he was flourishing in all the riches that life had to offer. He no longer had roots, for he had tore them out of the ground so the wind could guide him.

He was so close to the sun that there was no way he would ever have to worry about being warm, but that meant it was only matter of time before other people noticed it. He was sprung into his era of heroism from a relatively young age, but he supposes it makes sense. Normal people don't start saving the world when they're only mere children themselves. But he was special, so it only made sense that he was thrown into the chaos that plagued the world so young. Being gifted came at a price, and to the relief of everyone around him, he was more than willing to pay it with a cheeky smile as the tip. Sonic isn't quite so sure himself as to how he rolled with each punch so cleanly with a snarky retort set on speed-dial. He supposed it was much like his speed—natural.

In some strange way, he was made solely to be a hero, and Sonic took his role in stride. The role of hero was practically wired in his overall package. Helping people and beating the villains was almost as instinctive as was his need to run. Sonic was so certain of this that he was willing to bet his speed that if Tails truly looked into every piece of his DNA—there would be some part of it stating such facts.

Sonic had never considered himself a particularly complex guy—especially when it came to the people that had come to surround him. Knuckles, as much as Sonic loved to tease him, had layers upon layers of of depth to him—starting with his culture and his duties and ending with his cold walls that hid a warm, beating heart. Amy may have loved Sonic to the brink of unhealthy, but she held a similar love for the world and its' residents. She was a fighter through and through. Tails had intelligence that easily outperformed everyone else on the team, and a kind heart to match. Sonic, however, could very easily be taken at surface-value. He was cocky, outgoing, and heroic. If a person were to try to look a little deeper, they would be severely disappointed at the lack of depth he had.

He never felt particularly bad about this specific quality of his, but sometimes there were exceptions. Every once and while he'd slow for just a second in his stride, and knock on his heart, only to feel how hollow it really was. For a second, he'd falter. He'd wonder if this role was truly his to keep. He would never fall, though. Hero's couldn't fall—he couldn't fail because the weight of the world was on his shoulders and if he went down the world would go crashing into pieces right along with him. Besides, there was no one to challenge him on his role, so the hero could never let doubt cloud his mind without good reason.

Until Shadow showed up. Suddenly, he met his match. Sonic met someone who fit his title just as perfectly. He met a puzzle piece who challenged him in how well Sonic truly fit his board. At first, Sonic wasn't even close to worried, he hadn't even considered that maybe he was wrong about his place in the world. But, Shadow came to be more than Sonic. Because Shadow had most of what Sonic had, but he had depth. Shadow the hedgehog wasn't hollow. He had depth, complexity that went far beyond what Sonic could ever hope for himself.

Sonic didn't hate Shadow for this, nor did he like him for it. Sonic didn't know what to feel. He had spent so long in the shallow water, but now suddenly he was sprung into deeper waters with deeper more complex emotions that his simplicity had never been built to be compatible with. Shadow was singlehandedly pushing Sonic in ways the wind itself never could. Where the wind failed Shadow picked up and shoved him a step further. Sonic didn't understand how this could possibly be. Shadow didn't let the wind guide him in any capacity; he guided himself. He wasn't free, but rather followed where his roots led. Which just so happened to directly parallel with Sonic's path. Shadow didn't flow with the wind; he avoided it entirely and paved out his own path.

And so, Sonic trips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not the best written thing in the world but please let me live I am a veteran writer trying to get back into shape. I am down for criticism however! feel free to roast me because I know I am very rusty lmao.


End file.
